Kiranoko Family Revisited/Transcript
11 years ago.... see a sign called 11 years ago screams And now... Long Time No See Problems with Elliot and Matti Matti: "Mene pois sinä poopy-head!" (Translation: "Go away you poopy-head!") Elliot: "Shut up!" throws a quick tantrum throws a potted plant Matti: "Vihaan sinua, haluan sinun olevan kuollut!" (Translates to: "I hate you, I want you to be dead!") throws his Angry Birds plushes hits Rolf in the back with an aluminum baseball bat Discipline Naughty Chair Elliot: "YOU'RE A POO-POO FOOT!" Marie-Anne: "Elliot, that's your warning. Call me another rude name and you're going on the Naughty Chair. Do you understand?" Elliot: "NO! YOU STUPID (bleep)HOLE!" Naughty Pit punches Agape in the womb Agape: "Ωχ! Matti, παρακαλώ να είναι ένας καλός θείος τον ανιψιό σας που θα γεννηθεί σύντομα!" (Translates to: "Ouch! Matti, please be a good uncle to your nephew who will be born soon!") Joseph: "Matti, tämä on ensimmäinen varoitus. Jos booli Agape kohdussa kerran, ja sinun on menossa Naughty Pit. Onko selvä?" (Translation: "Matti, this is your first warning. If you punch Agape in the womb again, and you will be going to the Naughty Pit. Is that clear?") Dining Out family is eating at a formal sit-down restaurant Marie-Anne: "Matti syö kasvis salaatti." (Translation: "Matti, eat your vegetable salad.") Joseph: "Elliot, I want you to eat your meat loaf." Elliot: "NO! I hate meat loaf!" Matti: "Salaatti on ällöttävä ja mätä!" (Translation: "Salad is yucky and rotten!") Marie-Anne: "Vain kokeilla salaattia, kiitos." (Translation: "Just try your salad, please.") Agape goes into Labor Agape: "Νερό μου έσπασε! Βοήθησέ με!" (Translation: "My water broke! Help me!") Agape: "Κάποιος παρακαλώ βοηθήστε με!" (Translation: "Somebody please help me!") Marie-Anne: "Μην ανησυχείτε, Αγάπη. Έρχομαι." (Translated to: "Don't worry, Agape. I'm coming.") Agape: "Το μωρό έρχεται!" (Translated to: "The baby is coming!") Marie-Anne: "Will somebody phone an ambulance?" Joseph: "I'll get the ambulance!" Matti and Elliot's Epic Tantrum Getting Ready for the Christening Jo: "The next day was Adam's christening, but Elliot and Matti were having none of it." places Elliot on the Naughty Chair Joseph: " " places Matti on the Naughty Pit Jo: " " and Matti escape from the front door and run away to their friends' houses Akim: "Папа! Эллиот и Матти убегают!" (Translated to: "Dad! Elliot and Matti are running away!") Joseph: " " Jo: "We've got to catch those boys right now!" chases after Matti, who runs to Pierre's house Matti: "Yrittää pysäyttää minua nyt, minä tapan sinut!" (Translation: "Try and stop me now, I will kill you!") carries Elliot and Matti's church clothes in one arm Joseph: " " (Translated to: " ") to: Pierre: "I HATE GRANDPAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Matti to: chases after Elliot, who runs to Jake's house Elliot: "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME, POO-POO FOOT! NEVER!!!" Jo: "Come back, mate! You will not be going to Jake's house today!" to: Jake: " " Elliot to: Matti, Jake and Pierre all run to the playground naked Joseph and the parents of Jake and Pierre chase after them defecates on the swings urinates on the seesaw kicks a little girl in the private area, making her fall into the sandbox Jo: "When Joseph and I arrived at the playground to catch the boys, " Jo: "After we got the boys home, their epic tantrums worsened even more." places Elliot and Matti, who are now in their church clothes on the Naughty Chair and the Super Naughty Pit Jo: "Elliot, you will stay here for 4 minutes and Matti, you'll stay there for 2 minutes. I expect both of you boys to not move at any time, otherwise your timeouts will start over. In addition to that, your Teletubbies, Peppa Pig, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Angry Birds toys will be gone for 3 days." confiscates the Teletubbies toys, the Peppa Pig toys, the Thomas the Tank Engine toys and the Angry Birds toys arrives back with Elliot and Matti's clothes, which were left behind at their friends' houses Joseph: "Listen to me boys, I have something to tell you about Jake and Pierre, okay? Jake has to go away to his cousin's birthday party and Pierre is having his grandpa coming to stay with him for a few nights, so Pierre can't have any friends around his house when he has grandpa coming to visit him." At Church Matti: "EN HALUA PELATA PIERRE!" (Translation: "I WANT TO PLAY WITH PIERRE!") Christening Aftermath and Joseph try to stop Elliot and Matti from going to Jake and Pierre's houses Joseph: "Because you misbehaved unacceptably at church, no friends until tomorrow." Elliot: "I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS!!!" Joseph: "Jake and his mommy and daddy are going to his cousin's birthday party and Piierre's grandpa is coming to stay. So Pierre can't have any friends over when his grandpa is here." Jo: "Your behavior at your..." Category:Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts